State Troopers
by meekerhpd
Summary: Two state troopers search for a missing girl, only to encounter a strange creature.


A lone police car crept into a darkened rest stop off old route 65. Officer Wallace brought the vehicle slowly to a halt as his partner, Officer Reed, surveyed the area. The only source of light was the dim headlights of the 1992 Chevrolet Caprice Police Interceptor. The rest stop was eerily quiet, with the exception of the low hum of the motor.

"Car-15-Adam to Dispatch, over," Officer Reed said.

"Go ahead, 15-Adam," The dispatcher responded.

"15-Adam, Dispatch, requesting description of the missing child, over," Reed said, opening his notebook.

"10-4, 15-Adam. Missing child is a Kennedy, Jennifer. Female, Caucasian, approximately twelve years of age. Brown hair, green eyes, five feet eleven inches, approximately 80 pounds. Last seen wearing blue jeans, pink sweater, black baseball cap, over," The dispatcher explained as Reed jotted down the details.

"Copy, Dispatch. Our 20 is the rest stop off of ole '65. Going 10-10," Reed said, before exiting the car followed by Wallace.

They approached a small isolated building surrounded by trees.

"No power. Figures," Wallace said as they entered the building and he flipped the light switch on the tile wall.

The two burly, strong officers brought out their flashlights and turned them on, taking a few heavy steps forward. Through the dark, they saw the sign for two bathrooms and a concessions area. Reed motioned for Wallace to take the bathrooms while he took the concessions area. Wallace slowly opened the doors to the men's room, shining his flashlight in as Reed made his way down the hall to concessions.

The restroom was relatively clean other than some graffiti on the wall and the overflowing trashcan. In green spray paint the graffiti read, "IN THE DARK HE LURKS". The sink at the far end of the room was slowly dripping. As Wallace crept in front of the sink, he reached for the handle. The stall door behind him flew open in deafening crash. Wallace flew around, pulling his 9MM Beretta Semiautomatic handgun from it's holster.

"Mary Joseph Mother of..." Wallace started cursing under his breath while holstering his sidearm, before being cut off by the sound of gunshots in the distance.

He took off running out of the restroom. The sound of his feet beating against the cold, wet concrete reverberated off the walls as two more shots went off. Wallace sprinted around the corner, nearly slipping and sliding into the wall as he picked up his pace. As he ran, the rooms in the hall turned into a blur. As he turned another corner, he spotted Reed.

"REED!" Wallace shouted as he saw him.

Reed slowly turned. His uniform sleeve was drenched in blood, and he was clutching his arm.

"Wallace, oh thank god. We gotta get outta here... before HE comes back," Reed said, in between short, painful breaths.

"Ok. Let's get you outta here and to Rampart Emergency," Wallace said, helping Reed walk.

Wallace helped Reed to the front door and propped it open with a rock. He laid Reed down and crouched next to him.

"I'm gonna bring the car up," Wallace said, handing Reed his pepper spray. "If anybody but me shows up, you scratch their eyes out,"

"Got it," Reed breathed, taking the pepper spray in his hand.

Wallace hurried into the driver's side seat of the squad car, and turned the keys in the ignition. Nothing. He turned them again for the same response.

"Don't do this to me," He said, trying a third time.

In frustration, he hit his head against the steering wheel, closing his eyes. His eyes opened as he heard a dripping sound. Praying that he wasn't right, he stepped out of the car and peered under the car with his flashlight.

"Damn," He said, seeing a puddle of gas. He slid back into the car and picked up the radio. "15-Adam to Dispatch, over,"

"Go ahead, 15-Adam," The dispatcher said.

"15-Adam, Dispatch. Request a immediate med evac, and back-up to my location, over,"

"10-4, 15-Adam. Back-up and a med evac is on the way,"

"10-4, Dispatch," Wallace said.

Wallace quickly opened the trunk to the car and pulled out his 12 Gauge Pump-Action Shotgun. He also grabbed Reed's M16A2. After grabbing extra shells for his shotgun and extra mags for Reed, along with a strap so that he could carry the assault rifle on his back, Wallace returned to the doorway. Reed was gone, except for the small canister of pepper spray. A blood trail led back into the building.

"I'm coming for you, Reed," Wallace said, before racking a round into his shotgun.

He flipped on the barrel-mounted flashlight and cautiously walked down the hall.

"What a horrible nightmare. Hm-m. Wait a minute," Reed said, opening his eyes, accidental staring into an overhead light. "Oh God. I CAN'T MOVE!"

Reed awoke, tightly strapped to a gurney. His head was overtaken by a sharp, blinding pain. He fought against his restraints, but was unable to get them loose. He waited helplessly as time passed. Suddenly, the door next to him flew open and a dark figure stepped in.

"No Goddamn way! No ever-loving way in god's good heaven is this reality," Reed barked at the humanoid figure.

The creature ignored Reed's rambling and walked to the opposite wall, where an open locker stood. It picked up an unseen item and returned to Reed's side.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Reed shouted, seeing what he was holding. "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

The creature held a gigantic combat knife as long as Reed's arm and it looked as heavy as a ton of bricks. However, this psycho was carrying it with one hand. It raised the titanic knife over his head and prepared to bring it down. As he began to plunge the knife deep into Reed's abdomen, an object clattered to the ground in the next room, catching the monster's attention. He turned and stomped into the next room. As he exited, Reed breathed a deep sigh of relief. The knife had only cut his shirt, making no marks on the skin. Two blasts erupted from the next room which was lit up by muzzle flashes.

"REED!" A voice shouted out.

"WALLACE! I'M IN HERE!" Wallace yelled back.

Wallace came bursting through the doors and sighed when he saw Reed. As he began to untie Reed, Reed screamed.

"Wallace, behind you," But it was too late. As Wallace turned his head, as a pair of powerful hands grabbed him and threw him into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

Wallace awoke, strapped into a wooden chair, with the creature looming over him. He began to lose consiousness as the creature stomped out of the room. The last thing he heard before passing out again, was radio chatter. A pair of gloved hands gently slapped Wallace back into reality. Wallace opened his eyes, to find a pair of goggled eyes staring back at him. As he got his senses back, he heard the person talking.

"We got a live one, contact Sgt. Teddy," The voice said, as Wallace noticed his tactical armor, helmet and assault rifle. "Okay to walk?"

"Yeah," Wallace responded, as his restraints were removed.

"Entry Team 1 to CP, come in, CP," The other officer said.

"Entry Team 1, CP, we copy over," The Command Post responded.

"CP, Entry Team 1, we found the survivor. Extracting him to Perimeter Alpha now,"

"10-4, Entry Team 1, we'll EMS standing by, over and out," Sgt. Teddy responded, as Wallace picked up the 12 gauge that he'd dropped.

As they walked out of the room, they were met by two more officers with automatic weapons whom aided, escorting them out. The exit route had been marked with flares. As the five of them, stepped back into the great outdoors, Wallace saw that it had started to rain and that the parking lot was now littered with emergency vehicles. Cpt. Rogers, Wallace's boss approached them as they exited.

"We're glad to have you back, Wallace," Rogers said, as a coroner loaded two body bags into a county van.

"Y'all find Reed?" Wallace asked.

"Yeah, they found him and the girl," Rogers responded, glancing with a sorrowful look at the body bags.

Suddenly, a giant knife swooshed through the air towards Wallace, who ducked. A few pieces of hair fell to the concrete. Wallace, spun around, and pulled the trigger on his shotgun. BAM! a bullet hit the creature dead on. The SWAT officers and State Troopers opened fire. Bullet after bullet slammed into his torso, causing him to step back. A few bullets hit the ground around him, but most hit home. Wallace took aim, and fired, his bullet knocking him back. The guns went quiet as the creature fell. Wallace approached it and took aim one last time, aiming at it's head.

"This one's for Reed," He said, before pulling the trigger, and splattering the creatures brains among the pavement. Wallace breathed deeply, satisfied. No human could have survived that onslaught of bulliets.


End file.
